


What Does the Future Hold?

by uwunium



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, after the divination story from the turkey event, i don't know how to write endings whaddup, kinda post-canon, ok not my first fanfic but my first on ao3, this is basically bifty's divination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwunium/pseuds/uwunium
Summary: "Now, allow this humble monk to divine your fortune!"What does the future hold for food soul B-52? Perhaps Divine Monk Huangshan Maofeng Tea has the answers.Note: this isn't super shippy, but I tagged it bb52 anyway.





	What Does the Future Hold?

**Author's Note:**

> When I was reading the side stories from the Turkey event, I was disappointed by how quickly they ended. So, I've decided to take the "bifty meow" story and extend it. IF FUNTOY WON'T GIVE US BIFTY'S FORTUNE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF.
> 
> I've tried to keep the style as close to canon as possible. If you haven't read the original story, you should do that first. It's incredibly cute. 
> 
> This is very short, but it's my first fic on here lol.... to be real, I haven't been too great at making long fiction works so hopefully writing on here will help me improve.

“Now, allow this humble monk to divine your fortune!”

Huangshan Maofeng Tea closed his eyes, seemingly deep in focus. Meanwhile, the two foreigners watched the monk, anxiously waiting for his response.

“The gods have shown me…” The man paused. “That your greatest wish will be granted.”

B-52 immediately showed a change in emotion at this. “That’s great, B-52!” Brownie exclaimed, looking at his winged friend.

“But-” The monk interrupted.

“..?”

“It requires…” He paused once again. “It requires you to go on a spiritual journey. It’s traditional for Light Kingdom locals.”

“... please explain.” B-52 said coldly, yet still with a hint of curiosity.

“Yes, yes! You must.. Uhm…” The monk took a moment to think. There was no such traditional journey he could think of; he knew he’d have to make it up as he went. “You will need to travel to the northernmost part of Nevras, and then journey to the southernmost town in Palata. Then, you must traverse the mountains of this nation, and finish the journey at the temple on the highest mountain on Tierra…. And…. The gods told me that you must complete this journey in between the next spring equinox and the lunar eclipse.”

“That seems quite difficult.” Brownie said. 

“Oh no!” Maofeng proclaimed. “It’s quite easy. People in Light Kingdom do it all the time! It’s basically a rite of passage!”

“... Is that so…?” B-52 pondered, deep in thought.

“Yes indeed! I’ve taken the journey many times!” Maofeng affirmed. “I promise, it’s completely reasonable.” 

“I have been wanting to do more traveling…” Brownie said.

Maofeng interrupted. “The journey is beautiful, absolutely beautiful. It’s a great vacation!”

He paused, and gave a smile. “I heard that if someone takes the journey and brings their divination monk a few souvenirs, their wishes will double!”

“It seems interesting.” Brownie contemplated, looking at B-52. 

“We’ll have to discuss this.” B-52 said, before returning his gaze to Maofeng “...For now, we must be going.”

“Oh, yes, one more thing.” Maofeng exclaimed, before the two could walk away. “You must tell someone else about this service! Perhaps the gods will bless your journey!!”

“... Oh.” B-52 said, looking back for a second, before he and Brownie walked away.

The boards under their feet creaked as they walked across the boardwalk. The sound of chirping crickets and the soft crashing of waves made for a peaceful, relaxing, atmosphere.

“So,” Brownie looked at B-52. “Will you take the journey?” 

“No.” B-52 said, looking straight ahead.

“Really? Why not?” Brownie said curiously. 

“...Remember what I told you about divination? ...about… science and probability?”

“...Yes?” Brownie was confused.

“I ran the calculations, and that journey is impossible.”

“How so?” Brownie questioned, yet he was not surprised. He didn’t believe in divination, so the fact that the monk could be lying was not unexpected.

“Well, in order for one to complete such a journey, they would need approximately 130 days, 12 hours, and 42 minutes. Using the fastest possible mode of transportation, one would need 55 days, 19 hours, and 13 minutes. The amount of time between the equinox and the next lunar eclipse is 37 days, 8 hours, and 57 minutes. Therefore, based on the range that the monk provided, that so called “traditional journey” is completely impossible with our current technological and magical advancements.” B-52 completed this, and looked at Brownie. “I don’t suppose the monk knew the calculations.”

Brownie laughed. “Even if it’s impossible, the divination was still kinda fun.” Brownie said, letting his composure fall a little bit. “Plus, I thought it was really cute when you meowed.”

“Fun…” B-52 contemplated to himself. “Wait, -cute?!”

Brownie quickly attempted to regain his composure. “I mean- It was- funny.” Brownie said, before changing the topic. “Uhm, anyway, did you find the Light Kingdom booths interesting?”

“.... Interesting…” B-52 paused, thinking deeply. “...I… I don’t know…. I guess I did.” 

In that moment, they both smiled. Even though the divination ended up being false, they did enjoy themselves at the festival. Perhaps that was their true fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the spacing is bad... i don't know the standard spacing on AO3..... :V


End file.
